All For One
by PurpleStallion
Summary: Lassiter, Juiet, Shawn and Gus are investigating a warehouse when things go bad. Can they get out together and unharmed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Lassiter, O'Hara, Spencer in my office now!" Chief Karen Vick called to the two detectives and fake psychic.

"And you too." She said looking to the fake psychic's sidekick. The four paraded into her office and closed the door behind them.

"The police investigated the warehouse where Evan's was killed but they didn't find anything. I want you all to check it out in case they missed anything."

"Got it chief." Lassiter said as the rest of them nodded their heads in understanding.

"So are we riding together because if we are - "

"Shotgun!" Shawn and Gus called at the same time. Lassiter glared at them and Juliet shook her head as they left the office. The car ride to the warehouse was very long. Gus and Shawn sat in the back and argued over who should have gotten shotgun. Lassiter who was driving was yelling at them at them to shut up and be quiet and Juliet who was sitting in the passenger seat trying to keep them all clam but was unsuccessful. When they reached the warehouse a silent thank God was muttered by the two detectives. As they reached the building they were stopped by a night guard, a quick flash of Lassiter's and Juliet's badge and they were through. They entered the warehouse and split into two groups, Shawn with Gus and Lassiter with Juliet.

"Find anything O'Hara?"

"No, you?" She asked as Lassiter shook his head.

"We did." A voice behind them said as Lassiter and Juliet turned around to see two men dressed in black with guns pointed at Shawn and Gus.

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Lassiter and Juliet both drew their guns from their holsters and pointed them at the men.

"I suggest you put those down." One of the men said.

"That's if you don't want your friend's brains all over the place." The other said as Shawn struggled against him. The tension in the room was thick as both detectives and the two men stood in deadlock as neither of them were willing to lower their guns.

"I would do what they say." Another voice behind Juliet and Lassiter said making them turn around and coming face to face with the night guard who had his gun pointed at them. Lassiter and Juliet lowered their guns knowing that they were trapped.

"Now kick them over here." The night guard told them, they did as they were told and he picked them up.

"What should we do with them?" Asked the night guard.

"The manger's office." Said the man who was holding Gus.

"Move." The men told them.

"And don't try anything stupid." One of them said as they climbed the steps to the manger's office, then men made them sit in the corner after they checked for other weapons and collected their cell phones.

"Is there anything we can tie them up with?"

"No, I don't see anything."

"Just keep your hands were we can see them." One of the men told them pointing his gun at them.

"Jason, what do we do now?" Asked the night guard to one of the men dressed in black who had sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"I don't know Alex, they weren't part of the plan. Why the hell did you let them in?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I panicked. Besides I thought you guys would have found it by now." Alex reasoned with him.

"Well we didn't okay?" Jason snapped at him.

"Hey relax. This isn't helping us." The other man dressed in black told them.

Jason sighed. "Chad's right."

"Let's just find the box then we can get out of here."

"Yeah." Tempers died in the room once a plan was made. Everything was going fine until the ring of a cell phone interrupted the room and echoed in the room.

"That would be mine." Shawn told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stared at the cell phone that was ringing on the table.

"I should probably get that." Shawn said starting to get up.

"Sit back down." Jason said pointing his gun at him.

"Just let it ring."

"If that's who I think it is, they are going to keep calling until I answer it." Shawn told him. Finally it stopped, but again it rang and it rang and it rang. After five minutes of ringing Jason had enough.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Jason shouted picking up Shawn's cell phone and handing it to Shawn.

"Answer it and if you try anything I swear I'll make you pay." Jason said jabbing his gun into Shawn's chest. Shawn flipped open the cell phone and hit a button.

"Hello?"

"Shawn?"

"Dad?"

"Shawn what the hell is going on? I tried calling you five times, you don't answer and you and Gus didn't show up for dinner - ."

"Yeah about that dad we just got caught up with work, but right now isn't a good time to talk."

"Hurry up." Jason told him.

"Shawn who was that?"

"No one dad."

"Shawn, what's going on?" Henry asked, he could tell something was off with his son.

"I told you dad, nothing is wrong."

"Where are you?"

Shawn decided to take a chance, knowing this might be the only one they had.

"The warehouse on north - ."

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Jason shouted at him as he slammed his gun into Shawn's face, knocking him on the ground and sending the phone flying across the room.

"Shawn?"

"Shawn!?" Henry asked again but all he could hear was the muffled sound of someone in the background moaning in pain.

Jason threw another punch and another kick at Shawn.

"Stop it!" Juliet cried as her and Gus got up to help Lassiter who already was trying to pull Jason off Shawn.

"You two sit down." Chad told Gus and Juliet.

"Get off me!" Jason grunted as he elbowed Lassiter in the ribs, knocked him to the ground and pulled the trigger.

"Lassiter!"


	4. Chapter 4

The echo of a gunshot filled the room as Jason stood over Lassiter breathing heavily and a mad look in his eyes. Lassiter stared back pain written in his face, his eyes pleading Jason not to kill him.

"Oh my God." Juliet said breaking the silence that hung in the room as she rushed over to Lassiter and gently tried to pry his hands that were clutching the wound in his left thigh.

"Let me see it." She commanded to her partner, Lassiter gave in and let his shaky hands fall to the ground beside him.

"How bad is it?" Lassiter asked trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"It went all the way threw." She told as she slipped off her and tied it tight around her partner's leg.

"I need something to evaluate his leg." She said as Chad moved the chair near them.

"You." Chad said pointing at Jason. "Outside. Now."

"Alex watch them." Chad told him as he and Jason stepped outside the manger's office.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alex asked as Juliet carefully lifted Lassiter's leg onto the chair.

"Yeah, get him to a doctor." Juliet told him as she wiped a red substance onto her pants. Juliet went back over to where Gus and Shawn sat and leaned back against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked at Shawn whose face was covered with dark black and purple bruises.

"I think I broke a rib."

"Can I see?" She asked him and Shawn nodded. She moved her hands along his chest feeling for anything that might be broken.

"That feels good." Shawn told her, as he closed his eyes enjoying her touch. He suddenly hissed at her and her hands froze in place.

"Right there?" He nodded.

"Yeah it feels like it's broken, don't try and move too much."

"What is wrong with you Gus?" Shawn asked his best friend as he noticed he was deathly pale.

"Blood." He said pointing to Lassiter.

"Yes, Gus it's what comes out of people when they are hurt." Gus gave him a glare.

"I'm not good with blood you know that."

"Still? Man Gus I thought you outgrow that when - ." The door suddenly opened as Jason and Chad entered.

"Wow. Look Chad their still here and the room isn't on fire, good job." Jason said to Alex.

"Look Alex we're going to go downstairs and try to find the box. Your going to stay here and look after them."

"And try not to fuck it up okay? I know it's hard for you not to screw up but try."

Alex nodded.

"Good."

As they opened the manger's phone that was on the desk rang. Everyone stared at it as it rang again. Chad walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"This is the police we have the building surrounded..."


End file.
